


Christmas Ball

by Spilled_My_Tea



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Aaron Burr is So Done, Aaron Burr x reader - Freeform, F/M, Hamilton - Freeform, Reader Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:21:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25440820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spilled_My_Tea/pseuds/Spilled_My_Tea
Summary: The sister of James Madison, Y/N Madison, was following her brother to his ball and his best friend Thomas Jefferson. She was there to help her brother and Jefferson by seducing their rivals and making the men putty in James' and Thomas' hands, however, Y/N hadn't been told by Madison that Aaron Burr would be there too.
Relationships: Aaron Burr/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	Christmas Ball

Y/N was in her room with her sisters Frances and Nelly getting ready for the ball that was happening that night. Frances and Nelly were talking about their dates while Y/N was fixing her hair. She had her sisters help to do her corset which was so tight that she was struggling to breathe before she got her F/C dress on. Frances had gotten a blue dress while Nelly had gotten a green one. Pulling on her heels, Y/N looked at the mirror when she got butterflies in her stomach as if she was going to throw up. She was so nervous about failing her brother and she didn't know why. She was the only Madison in her family that wasn't married yet and she had multiple people trying to take her out, although she had turned them all down knowing that they were just in it for her family's wealth, some of them didn't even know her name.

Y/N was pleased with her appearance so she grabbed her fan before leaving. She slowly descended down the stairs behind her younger sisters, careful not to fall and reminding her sisters to be careful. She spotted a tall man wearing fancy purple clothes and reading on the couch. She knew it was her Aaron Burr. Y/N walked up behind him and covered his eyes with her hands.

"If you'd like to surprise me, you'd have to try harder, Y/N," Aaron had a smirk on his face, "plus you have the smallest hands I know that would dare even touch me."

"Oh you're no fun," Y/N playfully pouted while Aaron stood up and turned around to his friend's sister. Aaron's eyes widened before a grin appeared on his face, "I hope I didn't keep you waiting too long."

"Not at all, your brother wanted me to fetch you after all," Aaron shook his head but was unable to take his eyes off her, "you look beautiful, Y/N."

"Thank you," she spoke with a blush creeping onto her face, "shall we get going, don't want to keep James waiting too long, his plan does involve me after all."

"Yes," Aaron agreed and held out his arm. Y/N held onto Aaron's arm as he led her out of the room and down the halls in silence before entering the large Christmas ball which James Madison's servants did all on their own. Aaron looked down at Y/N, a ghost smile came to his face as he watched her amazing face. Y/N had thought the Christmas Ball looked incredibly beautiful, "impressed are we?"

"Very," Y/N nodded her head before Aaron led her to where the other guests were now dancing. Y/N glancing up at the large staircase where her brother and Thomas Jefferson were talking about something she couldn't make out just by reading their lips. Aaron pulled Y/N to the dancefloor, his hand found its way on her waist, her hand on his shoulder and their other hand clasped together as they began to move around, "now, you're only getting one dance out of me. This ball isn't for us to mingle, it's so my brother and Jefferson can get more information out of these soldiers, that's why I'm here."

Aaron chuckled, "I'm sure I can get another dance out of you."

"You'd be lucky," Y/N smiled up at her friend. Aaron stared at her bright E/C eyes seeing how much makeup she wore really made them pop. In Aaron's eyes, she was beautiful, the most beautiful girl he had ever seen. Aaron had never fancied anyone really even though how many women were throwing themselves at him. He never cared for any of them. Aaron wasn't sure how he felt about Y/N. They were friends, yes. He cared for the girl, yes. But fancy her? He didn't think it was possible. At least not until this moment when he saw her for the first time tonight.

Once the band had ended, Y/N had tried to move but Aaron held her in place. Aaron smirked at her attempts to get away as Y/N got frustrated, "Aaron, I said one dance!"

"And I said that I would get one more out of you," Aaron's smirk only grew as he brought Y/N's body closer, "and I don't plan on letting go until I'm ready to."

"Aaron! My brother is gonna be upset," the H/C girl whined making Aaron chuckle. She knew Aaron intended to keep to his word, "I'm never agreeing to come to a ball with you again, Burr."

"You say that now Y/N," Aaron replied smoothly.

Y/N scowled, "I intend on keeping my promise."

"It's not that awful," Aaron said spinning them around, "I am, for once, enjoying myself."

"Only because I'm being tortured," she groaned.

Aaron smirked, "that certainly does help."

Y/N sent Aaron a nasty look and he only set her a charming smile. Y/N recalled never seeing Aaron smile so much. She found it very captivating and wanted him to do it more often. He didn't look like just some boring serious man, she preferred him more like this, he looked like a sweet and nice man.

"I'll go get us some drinks," Aaron tells her before he walks away. Y/N wasn't left alone for long though. Alexander Hamilton had come up and asked Y/N to dance. She had agreed after thinking if she should or not. She had gone to the ball with Aaron to court her under James Madison's rules, and besides, she was with Aaron as friends. Alexander was a good dancer, not as smooth as Aaron though.

"What are you looking for?" Y/N had asked as Alexander kept looking around.

"Burr, Madison, and Jefferson," Alexander replied honestly.

"Why are you so afraid of them?" Y/N finally asked.

"I'm not," Alexander scoffed.

Y/N rolled her eyes, "I beg to differ. Did they say something to you?"

Alexander shook his head, "why do you ask?"

"Just asking," Y/N says before Alexander froze at the voice behind him.

"Dancing with my date, Hamilton?" Aaron Burr came back. Alexander turned to face him and froze petrified, kind of wishing he was at the moment. 

"Aaron," Y/N stepped forward, "do you fancy going on a walk with me? Maybe outside to get some fresh air?"

Aaron stiffly nodded before she grabbed Aaron's hand and dragged him out of the ballroom and away from Hamilton. The cold night air hit Y/N as she was wearing a dress outside on December 24th. The snow had covered the ground and a light snowfall was hitting their skin. Aaron, however, was fuming so much that he didn't notice how cold it was.

"Who does Hamilton think he is?" Aaron muttered out. Y/N looked at him confused but she couldn't get a word in as Aaron continued speaking again, "does he not remember what we said to him?"

"You three did talk to him!" Y/N hissed, "what did you say!"

Aaron looked at her. He didn't have time to think this through, listen to his conscious. He pinned Y/N up to the wall closest to them, catching her off guard earning a gasp from her lips. Y/N looked at the dark eyes of her friend, not sure what to expect. But what he had said next was something she defiantly didn't expect. 

"I had told him that you were mine," Aaron spoke before pressing his lips against Y/N's. Y/N found herself kissing him back almost immediately even though she was surprised. She would never have dreamed that Aaron fancied her back or had any feelings for anyone after Theodosia had passed. But here he was, kissing her. Aaron pulled away and looked down at her, "I don't want to lose you and no one, not even life itself, can take you away from me."

Y/N was at lost for words so she just stared at his eyes.

"Say it," Aaron rested his forehead against hers, "say that you're mine. Please Y/N."

Y/N had a small smile on her face as she spoke, "I'm yours."


End file.
